


¿Y cómo es él?

by LiarHeart



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Romance - Fandom, Weskerfield
Genre: F/M, Hurt, Oneshot, Resident Evil - Freeform, Romance, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 04:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12247449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiarHeart/pseuds/LiarHeart
Summary: Siempre lo supo, pero nunca espero que llegara a dolerle tanto. Claire Redfield, la mujer por la que había elegido continuar son su humanidad, ahora le demostraba que todo podía cambiar, de un segundo a otro, se encontro preguntando ¿Y como es él?, queriendo saber en que lugar se conocieron. Al final no pudo tenerlo más claro, puede que fuera su culpa, pero sentía miedo de perder todo lo que ella era en su vida.





	¿Y cómo es él?

**Author's Note:**

> Este sería la primera historia que publico en la pagina, espero les guste y me dejen un bonito comentario o algo por el estilo. Esta basadp en la canción ¿Y cómo es él? de Jose Luis Perales, espero que no sea demasiado cursi o los personajes muy ooc, pero escribir de estos dos ya es un enorme cambio a los videojuegos.

Sinceramente, para él, las horas del desayuno eran especiales desde que estaba con ella, mucho más si era fin de semana, y no estaba lloviendo todavía. Y algo magnifico era, que ese día, todo se había combinado, creándole una de las mañanas más armoniosas que llegaba a recordar.

La mesa comedor repleta de exquisiteces, preparadas —como habían acordado— por él mismo, antes de que su esposa se levantara de la cama. Los olores se propagaban por el aire, mientras él solo captaba el del café que recién preparaba. Sirvió los platos sobre la mesa, con cuidado de mantener el mantel en su sitio, verse haciendo algo como esto era igual de extraño que la falta de sus gafas, pero estaba empezando a acostumbrarse. Tomó asiento esperando a que llegara, sabía que estaba despierta ya. Escucho los primeros pasos, el agua caer de la regadera, y ahora, el cerrojo de la puerta. Se enfrasco en el periódico, viendo más no leyendo las letras escritas. Su figura se asomó por el rabillo del ojo del rubio, con esa delicadeza de su cuerpo, y la ataraxia común en sus gestos… pero no, sus ojos enrojecidos mientras los labios se compungían en un miserable intento de sonrisa.

Bajo las páginas que fingía leer, dejando su vista vagar hasta encontrarse con sus ojos. Esas tonalidades de azul que la luz creaba en sus ojos, creando muchas veces el cielo, aunque ahora parecían el mar en leva. Los labios finos hicieron amago de decir algo, pero solo quedaron las miradas. En los ojos de la menor encontraba, la mayoría de las veces, un refugio, alguien que siempre supo cada una de sus ambiciones egoístas, de aquellos deseos que pudieron destruirlo todo, y tuvo el poder, de arrasar y no ver atrás, pero estuvo esa mirada, para detenerlo, hundiéndolo sin salida. Ella fue, en medio de su infierno, las alas que le permitieron salvarse. Esa hermosa redención, al precio de hacer el desayuno y la cena los fines de semana, de llegar puntual los días que trabajaba, y de no obligarla a dejar ningún tipo de misión de su trabajo.

Alejo un poco la silla de donde esta él, quedando del otro lado de la mesa circular. La mantelería azulada tocando suavemente sus piernas, casi suscitando celos en el rubio. Sin palabras, algo turbante, sin importar nada.  
La menor le dio los buenos días, como alguna trivialidad, y él solo asintió con la cabeza. A veces llegaba a percatarse, que podía ser u poco indiferente— y un poco, para él, era llegar a ser un tempano de hielo—, pero ella lo sabía, desde el principio.  
Al mirar esos ojos de nuevo, con mucha más fijación que antes, causando un escalofrío por toda la columna de la menor, que acomodo de nuevo su coleta. Fijándose en esos ojos descifraba muchas cosas, ella no era una persona demasiado difícil de leer, a pesar de lo complicado de cada sentimiento y emoción, que resultaba ser como un laberinto. 

El laberinto del minotauro, y en centro, él como bestia mitología. El propio Albert Wesker, condenado al encierro en esas miradas añiles, cazando a cualquiera que entrara desprevenido allí. Y lo encontró, en algún punto del brillo que se extinguía en ella, logrando hacer retroceder el embrujo de la menor de los Redfield, logro descifrarlo con esa fría lógica y calculadora mente que tenía, perteneciente a un megalómano del pasado.

— ¿Algo nuevo? — Se atrevió a preguntar, estando muy consciente de ambas respuestas, la que ella le daría, y la que era capaz de saber por la tormenta que se desataba en sus ojos.  
Los ojos de la valquiria se encontraron con los del titán, dudando como no dudaba desde hace mucho. Se concentró en las gotas del deshielo de un vaso de jugo de naranja, pensado en el como si del sol llegara a tratarse. Había algo, si, al final tendría que decirlo, como si fuera un exorcismo y el fuera el demonio que debía expulsar.

Oculta bajo la personalidad de quien alguna vez fue, pero estaba tan bien, todo y nada, ellos y ninguno, ese curioso nosotros que dejaba de amar. No creyó nunca en dejar de pensar, o siquiera de existir mientras vives. Con él se creaba una nueva leyenda…  
Unos curiosos Castillos en el Cielo.

Recreando los deseos de una colegiala, que escribía en la última página de su diario su apellido de casada. Con letras pasteles, alianzas de plata, una cara y gruesa esclava de oro. Extraña la forma de ese hombre, de tratar de evitar que recordara todo lo que hizo, esperando llenar todo de ese cariño frío y que tenía en falta de práctica. Con Albert se creaba algo demasiado quimérico…  
Una insostenible Torre de Naipes.

El mayor chasqueo los dedos, ordenándole sin hablar que subiera la mirada de inmediato, y que bajara de nuevo a la tierra. De nuevo esas miradas, que sin decir nada expresaban todo y más.  
—No puede ser tan… ¿Hiciste algo mal?, ¿Tienes miedo a las consecuencias? — La voz de terciopelo, no eran interrogaciones, o al menos no se sentían como tal. Indagaba sin hacerlo, creando en ella la duda de si ya lo sabía.  
— Ya lo resolverem… tal vez mañ…  
—Es posible que mañana sea muy tarde. Después de todo, el futuro ni siquiera está garantizado.

Algo en sus gestos, tal vez en su ropa, o nada más en su voz, algo que no lograba ubicar la pelirroja, le daba a mucha de esas frases, que lanzaba al azar, o en medio de algún debate curiosamente filosófico, que resultaba dándole un toque de gregoriano. Tal vez, alguna vez, en épocas perdidas, un filántropo antiguo, pudo compartir ese genio, que, opacado un poco por la oscuridad de su ánimo o sus acciones pasadas, llegaba a ser poético.  
Revolvió con una cucharita el té de menta preparado especialmente para ella. Lo llevo a los labios, el líquido empezaba a ponerse tibio. Sintió la cantidad justa de azúcar, del sabor dulce-agrio de la naturaleza. Fue ella quien fingió esta vez, tomando el periódico, leyendo una página y otra, despacio, dando tiempo a su cabeza para que se despejara de la vorágine de conexiones que estaba realizando.

—Quizás, para mañana, sea tarde.  
Las palabras del rubio, en un susurro ronco, con la garganta seca de un momento a otro. Albert quito sin ver lo que hacía las arrugas que empezaban a formarse en su camisa, quitándole un par de pelusillas inexistentes. Hubo algo en él, sin anestesia. Pensado en miles de momentos, en los que llego a convertirse en aquello que le habían implantado para ser.

Un hombre sin nada que perder. Pero en el instante en que ambas miradas se encontraron, con el gris de su propiedad y el azul que ansiaba, dejo de serlo, de ser todo aquello que le habían enseñado, solo por tenerla a ella.  
Ninguno alzo la voz, o se dignó a decir alguna palabra. Se miraron, mientras ella bajaba la cabeza, avergonzada, a punto de romperse algo por dentro.  
Terminaron de comer, pero continuaron en la mesa. Chasqueo los dedos de nuevo, obligándola a mantener el contacto visual. Esa era la técnica intimidatoria más efectiva con la pelirroja — y con su hermano también—, encontrada en noches de desvelos y medias mañanas, comprobada en tardes de domingos. Odiaba y luchaba en contra de mucho de sus antiguos instintos, pero no podía contra ese, que le obligaba a saber e investigar todo, hasta las últimas consecuencias.

No supo cuándo, o por cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que ambos se levantaron de la mesa. No supo cuándo, o porque, pero esta vez, al contrario de todas esas costumbres que ella le había hecho adquirir, no hubo beso, o critica sin sentido, o el apoyo moral que ella le había acostumbrado. Encamino sus pasos de pantera, hasta estar detrás de ella, tomó su antebrazo sin fuerzas, apenas tocándolo, como si fuera de cristal y con el mínimo contacto brusco pudiera romperse, y por cómo se estremeció, empezó a creer que era verdad, que era tan real como su piel tersa y su perfume a melocotón o a frutos rojos, que combina con su pelo. Los ojos se encontraron, sin nada más, sin expresiones exteriores, y maldiciones interiores.  
Claire arrastro toda la fuerza posible, esperando que fuera suficiente para decir lo que debió haber dicho hace semanas, cuando todo empezó, pero fue demasiado cobarde en ese momento, cobarde de arriesgarse a tomar el riesgo necesario, para vivir en paz, con todo lo que quería.

¿En quién me he convertido? Trato de descifrar la pelirroja, buscando ayuda en la mirada de Albert, pero no encontró nada, además de esa interrogante que ella no contesto y que no tenía idea de cómo expresarse. Esperaba, sabiendo que era egoísta, que todo se resolviera solo, como un lazo, que con el tiempo llega a soltarse por sí mismo. Eso no iba a pasar.  
Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, retirando la mano del rubio de su brazo, con cuidado, como si cada cosa que hiciera ella estuviera mal. Algo que empezaba a carcomerla, las mañanas de Claire era de sueños y pesadillas. Incluso se estaba mintiendo sin hacerlo.

—Albert, yo… hay alguien que... 

El Capitán, o, mejor dicho, ex capitán retrocedió, sabiendo que palabras era las que buscaba la mujer mejor que ella misma. Mentiría si decía que no lo esperaba, no solo lo intuía, lo sabía, esa era la ventaja de ser un hombre como Albert Wesker, si sospechaba, tenía la certeza de que era verdad… y podía poner a investigar a cualquiera de sus “contactos” o “ex empleados”, y le resultaba fácil. 

La espía escarlata dejo de lado gran cantidad de asesinatos políticos, de robos de información clasificada, incluso de muestras virológicas o biológicas, por razones que se comprendía bien. La muerte, que gustaba de llevar esa extraña guadaña a cada misión que le era encomendada, y que tan diferente era a la mujer, se encargaba de instigar a cualquiera que tuviera información útil. El viejo perro guardián, que mostraba los dientes antes de que hubiera empezado a caminar, prefería centrarse en ese ámbito tan ambiguo de la seguridad privada, si se supiera dónde estaba ahora, y lo que había robado. Eran malas personas, que eran capaces de ser buenas por dinero, jugando a su favor… agito la cabeza tratando de despejarla mente.  
Se encontró con que, involuntariamente, algo que podría ser designado como lágrimas tentaba con dejarse ir.  
Lo supo, era mejor superar, aunque pensándolo mejor…

— ¿Y cómo es él?  
—Por favor, no es lo que…  
— ¿En qué lugar se enamoró de ti? ¿De dónde es?  
— Deja de preguntar, no quiero continuar así.  
—¿A que dedica el tiempo libre?

Le daba la espalda, ignorándola campalmente, dictado cada pregunta como cadenas, peldaños gélidos, hacia algún lugar, que no divisaba a la lejanía. Si podía pensar claramente como lo hacía, en un momento, en ese momento, era demasiado. La camisa negra subía y baja, por la respiración que llevaba jalando, sin ganas.  
La mujer trato de alcanzarlo, logrando únicamente que diera un par de pasos alejándose de ella, sin deseos de dejar que lo ayudara a comprender, podía hacerlo solo, lo estaba haciendo solo. Solo tenía que contestar, Albert solo quería que contestara, dándole sin saberlo las razones porque sucedía todo. Sin importar que, todos lo creyeran, lo que creyeran de él.  
Deseaba cada respuesta, podía ayudarlo, como una especie de bálsamo.

—Albert, yo nunca quise que nada de esto pasara. No se supone que esto… quiero que…  
— ¿Ya se lo has preguntado?  
—No entiendo, déjame explicar.  
— ¿Por qué ha decidió robar un pedazo de mi vida?, ¿¡A, Dearheart, ya se lo preguntaste!?— Se giró rápidamente hacia ella, llegando hasta ella en unos pasos. De tan cerca, la diferencia de estaturas entre ambos era más que evidente. — ¡Porque es un maldito ladrón, que me ha arrebatado…! —Coloco una mano sobre su boca, con miedo a lo que estaba a punto de declarar. Fue un susurro, dicho mientras veía a suelo, y gélido, el viento de la antártica—…todo

Se rompió, lo que quedo al final.

Claire Redfield, lo observo, al hombre que significó tantas cosas por tanto tiempo. Con la mano que antiguamente tapaba su boca sobre su frente, causando sombra sobre sus ojos, el rostro enrojecido por la ira. Y tal vez, algo que no podía creer, que se concebía como real o verídico, o una posibilidad en este mundo o en cualquier otra… pequeñas lágrimas trataban de fugarse de sus ojos.

Restregó los ojos con fuerza, causándose dolor. La vista de la mujer, tratando de alcanzarlo con las manos, para convencerlo de calmarse, pero no quería calmarse, no le pertenecía el derecho a tener tantas influencias sobre él. Esa mujer, por la que dejo de ser un monstro sin corazón, tratando de convertirse en un hombre, dejando cada ambición de dios atrás.

— ¿Quién demonios es? ¿Cómo carajo es él?

Empezó a avanzar hacia ella, causando un eco que resultaba sobrenatural. Con brusquedad irracional, amenazándola simplemente con la vista, como solo era capaz de hacer Albert Wesker sobre cualquier enemigo. Cada palabra con un impacto diferente sobre ella, esta vez no presto atención. Trato de evitar que se acercara, colocándolas manos como freno, pero el hombre no estaba dispuesto a parar.

— ¿En qué maldito lugar se conocieron? ¿De dónde se supone que es?

Encolerizado. Aparto las delicadas manos de la pelirroja con un fuerte manotazo, haciendo que se tambaleara mientras continuaba retrocediendo. Lo que pudo quedar dentro de Claire Redfield por ese hombre, se esfumaba poco a poco, como la espuma sobre la arena, disolviéndose con el aire al mismo tiempo que arremetía contra sus pasos.  
En un mar abierto, la fuerza de las olas te arrastra hasta el fondo, sin saber o importarle nada, ni el miedo ni la presión, dejando segundos de oportunidades, inconsciente de todo lo que está haciendo. Con Albert, era ser jalado por gruesas cadenas, llevado hasta el fondo sin oportunidad de salir, dejando esa mirada atravesarte como el acero, clavándose y culpándote como la guillotina.

No fue un error, pero al igual que el mar, las corrientes de la vida suelen cambiar. Por primera vez en toda su vida, Claire fue egoísta al hacer algo, al engañarlo. Ahora veía porque siempre trataba de evitarlo, ser el objetivo de esa ira es lo peor que haya logrado a sentir nunca. Como ir ahogándose en el mar, sin siquiera tratar de nadar, solo dejar que suceda, olvidando que se puede luchar o al menos intentarlo. Un final de seguro fatal, y más si era ese hombre quien se dedicaba a darlo.  
La hizo retroceder hasta golpearse la espalda con la mesa, clavando de vez en cuando lo dedos en el centro de su pecho, de forma que seguro dejarían marcas horrendas luego.

— ¿Qué hace en su tiempo libre? ¿Se dedica acaso a…? ¿Por qué decidió robar un trozo… cómo puede ese ladrón arrebatármelo todo, simplemente así?

La tomó con fuerza del brazo, jalándola hacia sí, dañándola. El llanto que tanto se esforzó para controlar frente a él, un sollozo bajo que no pudo terminar de contener en la garganta, mientras continuaba manteniendo cerca de él.  
Se miraron, esta vez sin enfrentarse. Seguía haciéndole daño, tomándola tan fuertemente del brazo, Albert parecía no estar allí, observando algo por detrás de ella, mordiéndose los labios con pena o desilusión. El agarre menguo lentamente, sin bajar la mirada o dirigirla a ella, esperando que pudiera darse cuenta de algo. Por primera vez, Claire se permitió llorar de culpa y no solo del dolor físico que le estaba causando, por primera vez, decidió admitir que eso también la afectaba a ella y no solo a él, que tal vez nada de ese hubiera pasado de hablar a tiempo, y que solo el tiempo era capaz de detenerlo.

No pudo pensar bien, viendo algo que no estaba allí realmente, una efigie de algo que confundía y amaba. La pelirroja era algo que confundía y amaba, el único anhelo que quedaba de su personalidad con deseos de ser todopoderoso, y que agradecía fuera así, pero tan diferente que no era lo mismo. Amarla como antes y como ahora, desearla como antes y como ahora, reconfortarla como antes y como ahora, perderla como antes y como ahora… dos mundos de diferencia, a una distancia que no calculaba bien. Siempre creyendo que nada de eso podía ser real.

Deslizo su mano por todo el brazo. Reparo en la forma que tenían sus labios, sus ojos, su piel. Se despertó enjuagándose el rostro con la mano que tenía libre, dejando su respiración agitarse de nuevo, sin ninguna intención hostil esta vez. La leve coloración en su rostro se difumino, parecía más calmado que nunca.

Acaricio la parte del brazo donde la lastimo, esperando poder remendar lo que hizo. Conecto los ojos con los de ella, esperando y encontrando miedo. Agarro sus manos entre las de ellas, limpiando el tacto brusco de antes de su mente, que esa culpa y la esperanza de vida no se vieran reducidas a un segundo, o solo a mañana, porque podría ser tarde, demasiado tarde. Dejo una de sus manos reposar en su hombro izquierdo, cuya parte de la camisa había resbalado y le dejaba tocar su piel. Se alegró de no llevar los guantes, porque así podía sentir bien su piel y la clavícula que de seguro había lastimado en ese frenesí, la muchacha trato de retroceder, dándose cuenta de que la mesa no la dejaba alejarse del hombre que trato de hacerle daño. Subió la mano hasta el borde de su rostro, sintiendo la palma mojada por el líquido salado que no dejaba de fluir. La otra mano despejo los mechones que se salieron del nudo de la coleta, desperdigándose por todos lados. Simplemente así, durante minutos, incluso puede que una hora y tanto viendo la llorar por su forma de proceder, que parecía seguir siendo la de ese tirano que alguna vez fue.  
El ex capitán salió de su embrujo cuando el teléfono sonó. Tuvo que moverse con cuidado, bordeándolo para poder separarse, porque parecía no querer terminar de alejarse de Claire. Contesto, secando las lágrimas que aun caían, se aclaró la voz y le dirigió unas palabras a la persona del otro lado del auricular.

Tal vez trato de eliminar el virus que circulo por su cuerpo, con varias sobredosis y antídotos. Prueba y error, un tira y afloja. Algunas veces pudo eliminar los efectos totales sobre algo, a veces solo fueron parciales la vuelta a la normalidad de ese sentido… un gran ejemplo, la vista y el oído, que seguían casi igual de agudos que antes. No pudo — o muchas veces no quiso, convenciéndose de que no era necesario— eliminar gran parte de esos efectos, apenas rozándolos.  
Escucho la voz a través del celular, era un hombre y por las palabras que pronunciaba, y que la pelirroja no pronunciaba demasiado, lo supo. Una cafetería para consolarla, una hora o cuanto necesitara y luego el sí que menciono la mujer.  
Detallo su cuerpo delgado, dejándose inundar por el olor floral de su perfume, celoso de lo que estaba pasando. Pero ya no estaba molesto, no tanto al menos, no podía estar molesto con una mujer a la que amaba tanto, que lo hizo cambiar y abrir los ojos, darse cuenta de la farsa que quiso y le instruyeron para tratar de hacer realidad.

Dejo de hablar con aquella persona, que cambio su vida en un par de días. Se quedó mirando al tirano por un par de segundos, caminando hasta el sofá de terciopelo blanco. Tomó asiento, relajando su cuerpo lo más que podía, que era muy poco en esos momentos, y con él de espaldas. Trato de recordar todo, el cómo y el porqué, pero no pudo precisarlo, no supo decir el momento exacto en que todo lo que sentía por el hombre que tenía enfrente se esfumo, y llego aquel despertando aquello que creyó olvidado hace tiempo. Como magia

¿En quién se había convertido Claire Redfield? Fue algo que ninguno de los dos quiso precisar, una por vergüenza y el otro por amor.  
Albert busco el reloj que colgaba en una de las paredes, encontrándolo cerca de la cocina, con ese marco rojo y azul, de tendencias noventeras que por alguna razón la pelirroja compro— incluso con sus protestas— para ver las horas pasar. Se aclaró la garganta, buscando la voz de que su forma no se partiera, o fuera un susurro como antes.

—Arréglate, se te está haciendo tarde.  
—Yo no… esperaba que…  
—Él debe de estar esperándote. No querrás… quiero que llegues tarde a tu vida, de nuevo, por mi culpa.  
Se acercó hasta ella, obligándola a levantarse del mueble donde estaba sentada. Con delicadeza, la jalo hacia arriba, para acariciar su rostro, viendo lo que podría ser una última vez juntos sin que fuera incomodo o a fuerza. Le dedico una sonrisa más que fingida, que ella pudo notar con facilidad, antes de que pudiera hablar, la interrumpió.

—Arréglate mujer, que se te hace tarde.  
Giro a la mujer, mostrándole la puerta que daba al baño, abriendo la puerta por ella y lanzándola dentro de la nueva estancia que se abría ante ellos. Claire trato de evitarlo, pero no pudo contra él. La puerta a sus espaldas se cerró, cuando trato de abrirla… no pudo más que hacer caso.

Afuera, observo el clima, las nubes negras que empezaban a formarse, sin quitar la mirada del cielo, como si no hubiera nada más que ver. Por primera vez le importo el sentirse solo, y fue la sensación más devastadora que tuvo en toda su vida, estuvo seguro de eso. Desabrocho tres botones de la camisa azul rey, esperando encontrar algo, el latido de su pecho, que era más que doloroso. Por primera vez le importo lo que era perder algo, y supo que no podía remplazarlo jamás. Abrió una de las ventanas, dejando el clima frío golpearlo, no supo cuánto tiempo paso, no quiso saberlo, pero al voltear el rostro, la mujer había vuelto.  
Recogió de una mesilla mal colocada cerca de la puerta un paraguas, del mismo color del vestido de la mujer. No quiso verla, y cuando se acercó solo extendió el paraguas, evitando que pudiera acercarse demasiado a él.  
—Llévate el paraguas por si llueve.

La pelirroja observo por la ventana, tal vez tenía razón con eso. Adquirió el objeto de las manos del caballero. Por primera vez las ínfulas del hombre andaban por el suelo, esquivando su mirada como si tuviera miedo de encontrar algo que no pudiera soportar.  
Miedo, de perderlo todo. Carraspeo, dejando su voz áspera salir con cierto despotismo. Lógicamente, era lo mejor, demostrarle que no importaba demasiado. Sentimental y emocionalmente, incluso su olor lo estaba destruyendo, demostrándole que no era tan fuerte como todos y él mismo creía.

—Él debe de estar esperándote, para amarte…  
—Lo siento. Fuiste algo que no po…  
—…Y yo estaré celoso de, perderte.

Por primera vez volteó hacia ella, mirando su cabello como fogata moverse suelto y rebelde. Sus ojos y gestos mostraban la realidad de hace unos momentos, una especie de pintura que no era capaz de borrar. El vestido moderno, pegado a su cuerpo con cuidado de resaltar su figura, mostrando esas curvas que lo enloquecían. Los hombros descubiertos, tan terca como cualquier Redfield, ponerse algo así en un clima como ese.

—Abrígate. Te sienta bien ese vestido gris.  
—Gracias.  
Se acercó a la mujer, viendo como unas pequeñas gotas salían de sus ojos. Tomo entre sus manos su rostro, justo como antes, acomodo detrás de su oreja los mechones, sacando su mejor ángulo a relucir un poco más. Limpio con el dorso de la mano, restregando sus ojos y quitando las lágrimas que se escaparon, como aquellas que todavía querían escaparse.  
—Sonríete, que no sospeche que has llorado. Y deja que vaya arreglando mi equipaje.

— ¡Tu equipaje!, yo no quise nunca esto. No tienes que hacerlo.  
Los siempre escandalosos Redfield, creando una tormenta en un vaso de agua, ahogándose con nada. El mundo no va a caerse por esos mínimos errores, que solo pueden denominarse como eso, errores de cálculo.  
Se alejó de ella, caminando hasta la puerta de la habitación que compartieron, recordando en que parte del armario se suponía que la desordenadita hermana menor de Chris ubico las maletas la última vez que se fue de viaje por trabajo. Tendría que luchar para desenterrarla de la montaña de ropa y cosas variadas que ambos guardaban en ese lugar. Siempre se cuestionó que tenían que ser más ordenados.  
—Perdóname si te hago otra pregunta.

La mujer se fijó con más fuerza en él, esperando lo que tuviera que decirle, sobre lo que iba a cuestionarla. Podía intuirlo, casi saberlo, y deseaba que no fuera así, pero la insistencia científica y filosófica no dejaba que nada se quedara nadando sin respuesta. Preparo las repuestas sin darse cuenta, reprendiéndose por eso segundos después.  
— ¿Y cómo es él?  
— Es un héroe. Otro mundo, diferente.  
— ¿En qué lugar se enamoró de ti?  
—En Raccon City

Pudo parar, con esa información bastaba para saber de quien se trataba. Preguntándose cómo fue que la espía no se lo dijo, o siquiera intento insinuárselo alguna vez. Se sintió tan estúpido, un imbécil, tan ciego como aquellos que alguna vez juzgo en el lugar de impropios. Decidió continuar, para hacerse dolor y terminar de comprender lo que estaba pasando, lo que llevo a este punto todo.

— ¿De dónde es? ¿A que dedica el tiempo libre?  
— A vivir, sin importar demasiado todo.  
—Pregúntale ¿Por qué se ha robado un trozo de mi vida?  
—No quería que fuera así, no tenía que pasar.  
— Es un ladrón que me ha arrebatado todo.

La mujer tomó el paraguas, mientras el buscaba las maletas y arreglaba su ropa. Nada más, no quedaba nada más que pudiera encontrar allí.  
Observo por la ventana a la mujer, sí que le quedaba bien ese vestido gris

Mientras miraba a Claire, Albert Wesker, por primera vez, se preocupó que no le quedara nada, y se sintió más vacío que nunca, algo que no quería, pero al final no era su decisión. Lo supo, de seguro ese sería el inicio de su infierno, si es que no había terminado de crearlo en algún otro lugar. Después de todo, le acababan de robar un trozo de su vida.


End file.
